There's Something About Her
by Dakota Rockwell
Summary: Dakota Rockwell isn't your average teenager, for more than one reason. However, now attending a new high school, she finds a mutual attraction to a tall, dark & handsome senior. High School AU, KibaxOC, NarutoXSakura, more pairings in future chapters.
1. A New Home, A New Beginning

**There's Something About Her**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Hey, readers! For years I've been somewhat more of lurker on this site, always reading and admiring other people's brilliant & creative work, but that's all about to change! So I'm writing & posting my very first fanfiction. So, since this is my first one, constructive criticism is highly encouraged, but no flames please! Thanks! **R&R**

**Summary: **Dakota Rockwell isn't your average teenager, for more than one reason. However, due to her father's work, she's had to move across the country to Kanoha, in southern California, and begins to a find mutual attraction to a certain tall, dark and handsome senior. However, when Dakota's past slowly begins to come back to haunt her, Dakota learns that you must face your problems head on, rather that run from them.

**Rated M (17 & Older): **Obscene Language, sexually explicit scenes, smoking, underage drinking, recreational drug use and typical & not-so-typical angsty, teenage drama. If any of the subjects mentioned bother and/or offend you, then please click the back button on your browser, and find yourself another author's stories to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Dakota<strong>

Dakota awoke to the sound of her obnoxious alarm clock. Of course, it had to be obnoxious, for if it wasn't then there was no chance of it waking her up. Any other alarm she would sleep right through.

She buried her head deeper into her pillow as she fumbled my her hand around her night stand to find the off button for the alarm clock, or at the very least, the snooze button.

After reaching and pushing the said off-button, she slowly rose from the warmth and comfort of her comfy king-sized bed. she fluttered her eyes open as she saw a sliver of sunlight shining through the corner of the blind of one her window, wincing from the unwanted contact.

"Ugh, what day is it today?" she said with a groan, she was still half-asleep, tempted to just fall back onto my bed and return to her peaceful slumber.

She looked over toward the alarm clock, where the date read 'September 7, 5:30 A.M.'

"_How the fuck can it be so bright out so early?_" She thought to herself, but then she remembered, she was in a new town, and in a new school. She had moved to Konoha from her hometown in western New York state only one week prior to today, and she was still getting used to her new home and surroundings.

With that, Dakota swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up without falling over. She was never a very good morning person, as much as she tried to be. She glanced around her room, trying to remember where she put her clothes that she previously picked out for the first day of school yesterday.

She finally found what she was looking for on the chair that went with her desk, grabbed it and ran off into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her as she entered the bathroom, though their really was no need to. Like most of the year, Dakota had the whole house to herself, her father was gone for months at a time and was only home a few weeks out of the year, usually only on the holidays. He was an executive of a major corporation of some kind, Dakota didn't really know the details of it that much. As for her mom? Her dad and her were divorced, and she lived in northeast Pennsylvania, close to Dakota's maternal family, hasn't seen her since they moved. Of course, that didn't stop her from calling everyday.

Dakota shook her herself out of her reminiscing, thinking about her parents divorce was the last thing that she wanted to think about before her first day at her new high school. She pulled her t-shirt over head and pulled her shorts down and hopped into the shower, she stood to the side as far as she could to adjust the temperature, it usually took a while for it to warm up a bit.

When the temperature was to her liking she stood under the spout and let the warm water sooth her muscles. She was always so sore when she awoke, another reason that she was not a morning person.

_"I hope people are nice here."_ Dakota thought to herself. back in New York, she wasn't a particularly popular or liked person, for more then one reason. When she was younger she was diagnosed for minor autism, and her symptoms of that began showing when she was in elementary school, so she was singled out at a very young age. She would always be by herself, whether it be in the back corner of the room, at a lunch table by herself, sitting against the brick wall of the building during recess, never invited to play or talk to the other kids.

After the third grade, her dad noticed how depressed that Dakota was, something that was not at all normal for a girl her age, and decided to pull her from public school and hired a tutor to home-school her, until her freshmen year of high school. Well, that wasn't the only reason...

Dakota snapped out of her daydreaming realizing the she was running out of hot water. She quickly rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and grabbed two solid black towels from the large cupboard next to the shower stall, one for her body and one for her hair. She checked the clock on the small flat screen television in the bathroom, which read '6:00 A.M.'

_"Looks like I still got alot of time." _She thought to herself, she didn't have to even leave for school until seven-thirty, for some reason school in this town was strangely short, only eight o' clock to two in the afternoon. Dakota wasn't complaining though, she never particularly enjoyed school that much.

After drying off she put a pair of dark blue flare jeans that hugged her hips nicely, a white, strapless maternity style top with red embroidery and red tassels, along with a red and white flannel shirt, topped with a dark denim jacket that matched her jeans.

She peered into the mirror, and was met with a reflection of olive-toned skin and piercing light-gray eyes, which almost had a crystalline, silver appearance to them. Her hair was long & waist length, with three layers, the bottom most layer was black, the middle layer a medium-blonde tone, and the top most was a bright, auburn red with blonde highlights and lowlights, her heavy, blonde sideswept bangs covered her left eye due to her natural right-side part in her hair. She multiple piercings in her through ears, which she had her usually horseshoe earrings in, along with her eyebrow, septum & labret facial piercings.

After feeling that her hair and face were presentable and up to her standards, she glanced once again at the clock on the bathroom television. It read '7:00 A.M.'

_'It's almost time.' _ Dakota thought to herself. She was really...nervous, to say the least, her old high school in New York wasn't a place that she was very found of, she was often the victim of cruel jokes and pranks, her freshmen and sophomore year weren't exactly the best years of her life.

'_Not this time, things will be different here. Nobody here knows me or has even heard of me.' _Dakota was caught up in her own inner monologue again, as she went to her room, opened her closet door, and found a medium-sized, black maple wood box, which had simple key-lock on and had an inscription, which read 'D.V.R. Dakota Veronica Rockwell.' She brought the box over to her to the large, three-seater black couch that was at the foot of her bed.

She sat down and grabbed her keys, and used the smallest one on the ring to unlock the box. Inside, were polaroid photos, small trinkets, expensive jewelry, important documents, paraphernalia along with a twenty bag of marijuana. _'It's been a while.' _ Dakota thought as she chuckled to herself. Lastly, there were two prescription bottles. She took the bottles, opened them, and popped one pill from each bottle into her mouth, dry-swallowing them both and stuck the bottles in her purse that was laying on the coffee table.

_'Let's see, I've got my purse, my phone, my keys. Am I forgetting anything else.' _Dakota glanced around her oversized room to make sure that everything was in order. '_I should probably take a notebook with me at least.' _She walked over to her large desk where her MacBook Pro and Kodak printer were standing on, and grabbed a thick, black five-star notebook, and made her way downstairs to the double-wide garage that was connected to her house.

Inside the garage, there was Dakota's father's car, which was a large, full-sized, black Range Rover, which she was given strict instructions from her father not to drive under any circumstance, except for an absolute emergencies. Parked right next to it, was her very own, personal vehicle, a black Mitsubishi Eclipse GT, a going-away gift from her grandparents back in New York. Dakota walked over to the garage door and flicked the switch the open it, making a loud, grinding noise as the gears and mechanisms turned. She hopped inside her car and put her keys in the ignition. She heard the engine started reved it a little bit, pulled a cigarette from her purse and lit it.

_'Okay, right from the driveway, and two miles down the road on the left should be Konoha High School.' _Dakota thought to herself as she pulled out of her driveway. She drove at a steady speed of forty-five, as she lived on a main highway, it was nice because it was cose to downtown, but it was always so noisy due to constant traffic zipping down the road.

As she drove towards the veterinary office and coffee shop, and also passing kids walking to school. From what he could tell all of the other students seemed pretty decent and normal, and she did live in the fairly wealthy part of town.

As she pulled in through the gates of the school and found a parking spot, she simply sat in her car with seat reclined, she was parked in the back specifically so that she could finish her smoke in peace. As she took one last drag from her cigarette, she chucked out the corner of her window and got out of her car, locking it behind her.

She looked up towards the school, her hand covering her head like a visor to block out the sun, the school was so big! Much bigger than her high school back in New York, if she had stayed there, she would have graduated with about only seventy or eighty people.

She stood in front of the school and stared at the front of the entrance, people walking by her and chatting about their summers, she let out a loud groan. "DAMMIT!" She yelled aloud as she began to march into the school.

As soon as she walked in, she had a few curious stares from some of the kids, along with whispers.

"Check out her hair." "Do you think she's got enough make-up on?" "She's so skinny, she must be anorexic or some shit." "check out her piercings, she looks like she got attacked by a stapler."

Dakota got wide eyed for a moment, and a blush rushed across her face, she ran to the adjacent hallway. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, she was greeted by a girl with bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, she had big smile on her face which showed her bright, pearly white teeth.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you here before, are you new here?" She asked with curiosity and leaned down so she could see Dakota's face, as Dakota's was still red from earlier.

"Um, yes, I moved her a few weeks ago." Dakota said shyly, she had her arms clasped behind her back and her one leg was bent to the side.

"No need to be shy." The girl laughed. "Wait a minute, are you Dakota?" She asked.

Dakota was surprised. "Um, yes? How did you know that?" Dakota asked.

The blonde girl jumped up and down and gave a squeal. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Sakura Haruno, student class president of Konoha Central High School, and I'm here to show you around and make you feel welcome!" She said with a smile.

Dakota finally made eye contact with her and shook her hand, she gave a small, half-hearted smile. "Okay, thank you." Dakota said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"This is the math hallway, all the math classes are here. All the hallways are organized by subject, so it shouldn't take long to get used to." She said as she pulled Dakota by the hand through the hallways.<p>

"Sakura." Dakota said as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Yeah?" She turned around to face Dakota. "Are...Are people nice here? I mean, for the most part, at least?" She asked with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"For the most, at least that's what I think. Of course, there's a couple of crowds that you should watch out for, but then, every high school has at least one of those groups." Sakura told her.

"Why do you ask?" She asked with concern.

Dakota looked down at the floor. "I, I just want people to like me, and, uh, I wasn't exactly, popular where I was from." She said softly.

"What? But you're so pretty! I mean, I can see girls being jealous, but I would think that the boys would be all over you!" Sakura said with a smile.

Dakota perked up at this, she didn't think that she had ever heard such a compliment directed towards her. "Um, thanks." She said with a bashful smile, twining her right handed, index finger through her hair.

"Don't you worry pretty little head! Stick with my friends & I and you'll be fine. Speaking of which, here's a perfect chance to meet my boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to a boy down the hall near her locker.

Dakota stopped in her tracks, Sakura's hand still gripped around her wrist as she was attempting to guide her through the wide hallways full of numerous students.

'_...Boyfriend?...Tyler..." _Dakota began to have random sentences from her memory playing through her head.

_'When were you going to tell me?" "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" "Our entire relationship has been based on a lie!" "Who are the fuck are you? I mean, really?" "You're right, nobody could ever love you, you fucking FREAK!"_

Dakota's lips began to quiver and her eyes began to become glassy, until was snapped out of her reminiscing by Sakura's gentle grip on one of her soldiers. "Dakota, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked with slight worry in her voice.

Dakota's head lifted up, her silver eyes meeting Sakura's emerald ones. "W-what? Oh! It's nothing, I'm fine." She said with a fake smile.

"If you say so..." Sakura replied with a slight bit of concern and worry in her eyes. "Where was I...Oh, right! Come with me. Sakura once again gripped Dakota's left wrist and tugged her through hallway. "Babe, come here. There's somebody I want you to meet!" Sakura shouted towards a random locker.

Sakura brought her over to a boy slightly taller than Dakota, he had bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair and light, natural tan. He was definitely the poster child for a wonder boy.

"Hey." The boy said towards Sakura, with ear-to-ear, goofy smile, dragging his greeting out while saying it. He stopped shuffling through the books in his locker, wrapping his one free hand around Sakura's waist, pulling her in for a gentle, affectionate kiss.

Sakura pulled away with a slight blush and a smile, putting her index finger to her blonde boyfriend's list and looking over towards to Dakota. "Dakota, this is my boyfriend, Naruto. Naruto, this is Dakota, she's new here." Sakura said, introducing her boyfriend and her new red-headed companion.

"Oh, so your the girl Sakura's supposed to show around." The blonde said, with an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, you're going to like it here. We're good people!" He said with a laugh and another goofy grin. Dakota put her hand to her mouth and chuckled a bit at Naruto's charming demeanor.

"Hey, first period is going to start soon! Dakota, what class do you have first?" Sakura asked. "Hm, I don't remember, let me check my schedule." Dakota slid her purse off of her right shoulder and began shuffling through it, looking for her class schedule. "Found it." She smiled as she pulled her schedule out of her purse.

"Let's see, according to this I have I have English first period, with a Ms. Yuhi, I think." Dakota said, scratching the side of her head with her index finger. "Oh! That's right to the hallway adjacent to this one, just go around the corner and then take your second right." She said as she pointed down the hallway.

Dakota nodded, and with that being said, she took off down the hallway, dodging fellow student left and right as she went along. She went to turn the second corner on the right as Sakura had instructed her to do, until she collided into the chest of another person.

Dakota was knocked on her back, she leaned up and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going!" Dakota exclaimed, her face beat red and looking down towards the floor.

"Don't worry 'bout it, shit happens." She heard from a deep, husky voice. Dakota slowly looked up at the person she had apparently crashed into, and her jaw almost completely dropped the floor. The person she ran into was a guy, not just a guy, but an absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous one at that. He had to be at least six-foot two, his skin was olive-toned, just as Dakota's was, and also, like Dakota, had his numerous piercings on both of his ears, along with his right eyebrow. His hair was dark brown, wild and unkempt, and he was wearing baggy, loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips and a dark grey shirt, loose but fitted enough to see his definitive muscles.

"I, um, well I..." Dakota stuttered, desperately attempting to form a coherent sentence. "What? Did you hit your head pretty hard? Here, let me help you up." The boy said, offering his hand to Dakota. As she raised her hand to grab the boys, in one swift but gentle motion, he pulled her up. Dakota gasped a bit at how quickly the brunette pulled her up to her feet, and had rather evident blush across her face.

"So, are you okay?" He said as leaned down towards Dakota's face, with his right browed raised. Dakota slowly raised her head to face his, her grey eyes meeting his deep, brown ones. Even though he was leaning down to meet Dakota's face, he still easily towered over her.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said with a shy smile. "Hey, do you think that you could help me find Ms. Yuhi's class?" Dakota asked. "Ms. Yuhi? Hey, that's where I'm headin'!" The boy said, grabbing Dakota by the forearm of her right hand and pulling her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Late on the first day, Inuzuka? You never change." the english teacher scoffed, as the brunette and Dakota made it into the class about five seconds after the late bell rang. The olive-skinned teen leaned against the doorway, left hand in his pocket and his right forearm propped up against the side of the door. "Yeah, yeah. I have a decent excuse this time, I was helping her find her way here." He said with a grin.<p>

"Um, who?" The teacher asked with a raised brow. " The brunette teen looked over his left shoulder, peering at Dakota out of his eye, as she was hiding behind the his built frame. 'Why are you so shy?" He laughed at Dakota, turning around an grabbing the middle of her back, guiding her into the room. Dakota gasped at the brunette's light push, stumbling, and almost falling on her face in the classroom.

"Oh, you must be Dakota, right? From New York?" The teacher asked with a smile. "Yes, I'm new here. I'm Dakota Rockwell." Dakota said, bowing her head in respect. She glanced around the room at the other students in class, receiving blank empty stares from most people in the room, and a few glares and snickers from the rest.

"Alright, Kiba. You and Dakota take the seats in the back." The teacher said. Kiba, nudged Dakota and gave her smirk as he directed her to the back of the classroom. Dakota walked directly behind Kiba, trailing behind him. As they took their seats, Dakota sat down first, Right leg crossed over her left one and sitting up as straight as possible. Kiba, on the other hand. simply plopped down on his chair, making it creak. He was slouching with his legs spread wide apart, and leaning on his right fist with his elbow propped up on the table. He had a typical 'I don't give a flying fuck' look on his face.

Dakota looked over at Kiba and chuckled. Kiba noticed this out of the corner of his eye and looked over at her. "I never probably introduced myself. My name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." He said with a toothy grin.

"I'm Dakota." Dakota said with a blush. "So, you're from New York, huh? You're a long way away from home." Kiba said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well you see my dad just got a representative position at the company he works for, but the main company is located here in Konaha, so that's why we moved here, but he's never really home, because he's always out of state for business trips." Dakota said with a whisper, as to not alert Ms. Yuhi of their talking during her orientation.

"Oh, don't cha' have any brothers or sisters?" Kiba asked. "I have my big sister Danika, but she lives in Colorado with her son, so it's usually just me in the house." Dakota replied.

"Sounds lonely." "Yeah, sometimes, but I'm used to being on my own." Dakota looked toward her desk as she said this, her hands clasped together politely. Kiba noticed Dakota's saddened face and lean over to whisper in her ear. "Hey, don't worry, you're not on your own here, not with me around." Dakota sighed slightly as she felt Kiba's hot breath in her ear, smiling a bit at Kiba's kind and comforting words.

Little did they both know, from the middle of the classroom, a bleach blonde girl was eavesdropping on their entire conversation, biting her them and glaring daggers at Dakota the whole time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the first half of the day went by smoothly. After first period english, Dakota ran into Kiba numerous times in the hallways, Kiba looking down to smirk at her as they passed each other through the hallways, Dakota returning with a smile and giggle each time.<p>

It was finally time for lunch, and Dakota began to make her way to the cafeteria, hoping that somebody she knew would be there so she could sit with them at lunch, rather than sit alone and by herself. As she walked into the cafeteria, she walked around awkwardly, looking to see if someone she knew was there.

"Hey, Dakota, over here!" She hear a feminine voice calling out to her from across the cafeteria, she turned to see that it was none other than Sakura, sitting with her Naruto a bunch of other people. She made her way through the large room, dodging students left and right.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted her with a hug and smile. "How are your classes going so far?" Sakura asked, still clinging to Dakota in a friendly hug. "They went good, no problems, a few dirty looks from some girls, but I'm used to that." Dakota replied.

"Don't worry about that, most girls here are petty and jealous." Sakura told her. '_Aren't they in every high school?'_ Dakota thought to herself. "Oh yeah, so what's this I hear that your getting all buddy-buddy with a senior?" Sakura asked, letting go of her embrace of Dakota to give her a curious look. "What, you mean Kiba? It wasn't anything like that, I ran into him on the way to first period and he helped me find the right room, we just talked a bit through class, that's all. I swear." Dakota said putting her hands in front of her, palms flat.

"Oh, really? That's not what I heard." Sakura smiled, putting emphasis on the 'I' of her sentence. "I heard that he's got the hots for you, Dakota." She said with a laugh.

Dakota froze where she was standing as her face turned bright red. "H-he does." She said with a giggle. "Oh my God. Oh my God! You're turning red, Dakota! You like him too, don't you?" Sakura said with a squeal, jumping up and down. "Okay, so I think he's cute, big deal." Dakota laughed.

"Oh, really? He's totally walking this way, girl." Sakura said, pointing behind Dakota. Dakota felt a hand gently grip her shoulder and hot breath in her ear. "Hey, gorgeous." A familiar, husky voice whispered into her ear. Dakota turned around to see it was none other than Kiba. "G-gorgeous?" Dakota said softly with a brush. "Yeah, I call em' like I see em'." Kiba said with a smile.

"Hi, Kiba! So I see that you've met Dakota already, huh." Sakura said giving Kiba a friendly hug. 'Does she do that to everyone' Dakota thought to herself with a laugh. "Yeah, she's awesome." Kiba said. Dakota, yet again, was blushing. "I, I am?" She said. Sakura nudged Dakota's shoulder, mouthing, _'Take the compliment!'_

"Oh, well I guess I am." Dakota said with a giddy laugh. "Oh, hey I wanted to give you this." Kiba rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper and handed it to Dakota. Dakota un-crumpled the piece of paper to see Kiba's full name a numerous numbers. "It's my cell, text me tonight. I gotta' get back to class, I don't wanna' get detention again." He said with a laugh as he turned and began to exit the lunch room.

Dakota was speechless. This boy that she barely knew, and a really cute one at that, called her gorgeous, and gave her his phone number. "Did that just happened." Dakota said aloud. No sooner than she spoke those words, she was embraced into a tight, almost suffocating hug from Sakura. "Oh my God!" Sakura screamed, dragging out the last word of her sentence. Dakota herself couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, are you going to text him or what?" Sakura asked Dakota with a raised brow. "Dakota looked down at the paper, folded it up and stuck it in the inside, zipper pocket of her purse. "I am, tonight." She said. with a smile.

Dakota and Sakura began jumping up down squealing, while across the cafeteria, there was a slightly different conversation.

"Did he seriously just give that skank his number?" A bleached blonde girl said with a yelling whisper. "It would appear so, Ino" Said another girl with dirty blonde hair, pulled up into four separate ponytails.

Ino looked up and glared at the two, giddy girls jumping up and down.

"Have your fun while can, sweetheart. Kiba was mine before, and he will be again." Ino said with a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>The rest of Dakota's first day at Konoha High School went smoothly. Sakura had introduced her to more people throughout the day, who all greeted her and welcomed her graciously to her new high school.<p>

She was in her Eclipse now, blasting her music from her iPhone and taking long drags off her cigarette. She could hardly believe how well things went today! She met a total hottie, who obviously was into her and made a new girlfriend. She could help but laugh to herself and sing aloud to her music.

As she finally reached her home, she pulled her car into the driveway and into the garage, ran inside, and dug into the zipper pocket of her purse for the paper that Kiba had given her at lunch with his phone number on it.

She immediately put the number into her contacts and began texting him.

H_ey Kiba, it's Dakota, you gave me your number at lunch today, remember?_

_Hey! I was waiting for u to txt me!_

_You were? lol. Good to know you like talking to me._

_If I didn't, I wouldn't have given u my number, would I? lol._

_Yeah, I guess your right. So, what's up with you?_

_NM, just working on some homework, I gotta' keep my grades up 4 football._

_Woah, wait, you're a football player?_

_Yep, wide receiver._

'_Oh. My. GOD.' _Dakota thought to herself, he was football player, a jock, and he liked her!

_You should come 2 the games, it's a good time, the whole city comes!_

_Maybe I will. :)_

_Oh, so I was wondering, r u busy Friday night?_

_No, not at all, why?_

_bcuz I wanted you to come with me to a party on Friday, Naruto's parents r out of town this weekend, pretty much the whole school will be there, lots of free food and booze. ;)_

Dakota literally was about to pass out from shock, a football player, a jock, and a hot one at that, just invited him to an in-crowd party!

_Yes! Definitely! It's a date! :D_

_I was hoping that u would think of it that way, well I better get going, I gotta' get this shit done before I go to work. TTYL_

_See ya' later, Kiba._

Dakota put her phone down on the kitchen counter and went to the living room, sitting on the couch, and literally collapsing onto it. She lay their, smile to herself while she bit her lower lip.

"So, Kiba, huh?" She said as she giggled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it for chapter one! Please **R&R**! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, so constructive criticism is encouraged, but no flames please. I'm writing fanfiction to try to refine & improve my writing skill, so I would appreciate your reviews on what you honestly think of my work!

Oh, and just so you know, this story will mainly focus around Dakota & Kiba and the other characters are just kind of, there, I guess. Do you guys think that i should have more interaction between the other characters? If so, let me know!

I will have the the next chapter posted as soon as possible, I just need to take some time to take some notes on the plot summary of the next one!

Thank you all!


	2. Ino, The Stage Five Clinger

**There's Something About Her**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** Hey, readers! This is chapter two of 'There's Something About Her! So far I've only had one review, but it was constructive & mostly positive, so it mad me really happy! So, a big thanks to **Wicked Wonders **for being the first reviewer of my story. She did advise that the relationship between Dakota & Kiba seemed kind of rushed, which I agree with now that I look back at it, so in the next couple of chapters, I'm going to have Kiba & Dakota get to now each other better and introduce some new characters and develop them as well. **R&R**

**Chapter Summary:** Dakota has an altercation with Kiba's alleged girlfriend, but Kiba assures her that their was never anything between them; Dakota accompanies Sakura for a day of shopping & pampering; Dakota has her first one-on-one time with Kiba on their way to Naruto's party.

**Rated M (17 & Older): **Obscene Language, sexually explicit scenes, smoking, underage drinking, recreational drug use and typical & not-so-typical angsty, teenage drama. If any of the subjects mentioned bother and/or offend you, then please click the back button on your browser, and find yourself another author's stories to read._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Ino, The Stage Five Clinger<strong>

Dakota was walking through the hallways with a smile on face today. Friday was finally here, and tonight she was supposed to be going with Kiba to a party at Naruto's house. She seriously couldn't believe so much was happening so fast, she hadn't been in her new high school for even a week and already a guy had asked her out. A really hot guy, a football player, wow.

Dakota made it to the junior hallway and began unlocking her locker to grab her books for first period. Before she could even pull her lock off of the ring as she put in the combination, she was tackled and pulled into an almost suffocating hug by Sakura.

"Dakota! Kiba totally asked you out? Didn't he? Didn't he? DIDN'T HE?" Sakura said, screaming and jumping up and down while still having Dakota in a tight embrace.

"Um, I wouldn't really call it a date, we only met yesterday, Sakura." Dakota gasped, still suffocating from Sakura's tight grasp. Sakura finally loosened her grip on Dakota and raised her right hand to Dakota's. "Maybe not, but you want it to be, and I'm certain that he thinks of it as one." She said with a smile and a raised brow.

Dakota smiled and blushed looking back at her locker to gather her books. "So, are you coming to the game tonight?" Sakura asked her.

"Game, what game?" Dakota asked curiously, not knowing of any games. "The football game silly." Sakura said, poking Dakota in the head. "The whole schools going to be her tonight, Naruto is playing, as well as Kiba, and I'm sure that he'd like it if you were to come and watch him." She said with emphasis on the 'him' of her sentence.

Dakota nodded her head with a smile. "Okay, if it's so important to Kiba, I guess I'll come." Dakota said with a laugh.

All of the sudden, Sakura made a nasty face over Dakota's shoulder. Dakota looked at her questionably. Dakota suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to face a girl about her height. She had a fair, flawless complexion and had bleached-blonde hair, about the same length as Dakota's, that was tied into a tight ponytail at the middle of her scalp, and her blonde bangs were trained out of her face. She was wearing a form fitting, purple Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and black flip-flops.

The girl was glaring daggers at Dakota, her fists were clenched up in balls and her shoulders were tense and shaking.

"What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and act like you own this place? Huh?" She said, no, she shouted actually.

"W-what?" Dakota said backing up in a defensive stance. She felt Sakura gently push Dakota to the side to stand in front of her, glaring back at the girl.

"Back off, Ino." She spat. _'So, her names, Ino?'_ Dakota thought to herself, as the bleached-blonde glared over Sakura's shoulder at her.

"Just so you know, Kiba's my boyfriend, and we're just taking a break right now, so you're just the rebound, skank." She sneered at Dakota over Sakura's shoulder.

Dakota's eyes furrowed and her eyes widened with a hurt look on her face. "Bullshit, Ino! Kiba and you were never together, you hooked up one time over the summer at one of his bonfires, and after that you turned into a stage five clinger, you crazy bitch!" Sakura spat.

"Listen, Ino I don't know you and I don't want to have any problems with you, so please, just stop." Dakota said softly with pleading eyes.

"You will have a problem with me if you dare show up to Uzumaki's party tonight with, Kiba." She said, keeping her dark stare on Dakota.

"Oh, fucking really? and what are you going to do about it if she does?" Sakura shouted back at her, pressing her chest up against Ino, in a 'bitch, let's fight' stance. Sakura felt Dakota stick both her arms in front of Ino and her, pushing them apart.

"Sakura, let it go. I don't want any trouble." She said, turning back to face Ino. Suddenly, the first late bell rang, signaling that they had only a minute to get to first period.

Ino scoffed, and flipped her hair and walked of, distinctively saying, "This ain't over."

After Ino disappeared into a random classroom, Dakota and Sakura began making their way down the hallway towards their respective classrooms.

"Why would you let her talk to you that way, Dakota?" Sakura said, not facing Dakota as the walked down the hallway. "I'd rather not argue back and forth with someone like that, sometimes you have to be the bigger person and walk away."

Sakura gently grabbed Dakota by her should and turned to face her. "Listen, you don't know Ino like I do, she's manipulative, vindictive and will say or do anything that she has to, to get what she wants, and she doesn't care who she has to hurt in the process." Sakura was facing the floor and trembling slightly. "Believe me, I know."

Dakota brought her hand up to rest on Sakura's forearm. "Don't worry about it, I've dealt with people like her my entire life, and I'll be damned if she's going to try and ruin what Kiba and I have going." She said with a smile.

"So, like you say, Sakura, don't worry your pretty little head!"

* * *

><p>Dakota made her way into Ms. Yuhi's class, still irritated about her minor altercation with Ino. She saw Kiba in the back, wearing an orange and green football jersey, and yet another pair of loose-fitted, baggy jeans. He waved at her to come over and sit next to him, giving her one of his famous toothy grins.<p>

Dakota half-heartedly waved back to him and walked around the front and middle desks and sat down next to Kiba. She sat her books down and glanced at the clock, noticing that she had about thirty seconds before the bell rang.

"Kiba, I have a question." She said in an almost monotone voice, and facing him. He same him give her a raised brow out of the corner of her eye. "Who is Ino?" Dakota asked.

"She's the captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, a typical, superficial and snobby bitch, she thinks she owns this school or some bullshit." He said rolling his eyes. "Why do you ask?" Kiba questioned her.

"She tried to start a fight in the hallway this morning, claiming that you were her boyfriend and that you was just taking a break, and then she said their would be a problem if I showed up to Naruto's party with you tonight." Dakota said with an almost saddened voice.

Kiba picked up on the fact that Dakota was somewhat hurt by Ino's threatening words. He got up out of his desk and kneeled down one knee next to Dakota...

"Dakota, Ino and are not together, we never were. I had a bonfire at my house this summer, and we both got pretty wasted. I hooked up with her, or at least that's what she told everyone. I honestly don't remember ever doing anything with her." He said, and from what Dakota thought, he sounded pretty sincere.

"Listen Dakota, I wouldn't have invited you to this party if I had a girlfriend, I'm not that kind of guy, okay?" He said, setting his large, calloused hand on top of Dakota's petite ones that were clasped together on the desk.

Dakota couldn't help but shudder at the contact, she felt her face burning and knew that she must have been blushing. She flipped her hand over and returned the contact with Kiba by clasping his hand.

"Okay, Kiba." She said with a small smile. Just then, they heard the late bell ring, and with that, Kiba returned to his seat Ms. Yuhi entered the room to begin her lecture.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty normal, Dakota made her way through the hallways without and contact with Ino, only stopping now and then to make small talk with either Naruto or Sakura. Kiba, on the hand, was nowhere to found for the rest of the day.<p>

As the dismissal bell rang, Dakota was quick to go to her locker, grabbing her book bag and purse and head out to the car. As she made it to her jet-black sports vehicle, she heard a feminine voice calling out to her.

"Hey, Dakota, wait up!" Dakota turned around to see the voice was coming from none-other than Sakura, running to catch with Dakota before she left. "What's up?" Dakota asked her. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit, you know, before the game and the party tonight, we could have some girl time!" The strawberry blonde said with a smile.

"Oh, really? That sounds great! I'd love to." The red-head said with a smile, graciously accepted Sakura's offer. "Awesome, I'll meet you at your house around four, you live in the Naka neighborhood, right?" The petite girl asked Dakota.

Dakota replied with a nod and a simple 'mmhmm.' "Great, I'll see you at four!" The blonde said with one of her smiles, and ran off into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking that we could go to mall and go shpping, and then maybe get our nails and hair done and some pedicures." Sakura said as she was behind the wheel of her white pink Mercury Cougar.<p>

They were heading to downtown Konoha, not far from Dakota's house. She found out later the Sakura lived not even two blocks down the road from her. When the strawberry-blonde arrived to her house, she insisted that Dakota change out of her conservative clothes for tonight, and had made her change into more, revealing attire.

"Sakura, are you sure about this outfit? I mean, I don't want Kiba to get the wrong idea about me." Dakota said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Don't worry Dakota, you look hot! I'm sure he'll love it." Sakura replied.

"If you say so so." Dakota said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't exactly approve of what Sakura had picked out. Under Sakura's advice, she was wearing a rather short, dark denim skirt and a small black, spaghetti-strap tank top, which was so short the it went down to only just above her navel, exposing her bellybutton piercing and her hip piercings.

Oh, and Sakura just had to make her where heels, which Dakota really didn't like wearing do to how uncomfortable they were. They were black, open-toed and had long ribbons which tied around the ankles. For Christ's sake, she felt like a stripper!

Dakota was leaned back in the passenger seat of Sakura's car, watching the scenery and vehicles pass them by. She sighed to herself as she looked out of the window.

"Hey, what's wrong? You should be excited." Sakura exclaimed, as she was changing the song on the iPod that was hooked up to her car.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that, I am excited! It's just that..." Dakota paused for a minute as she looked back out towards the window. "I've never really, been to a party before." She said quietly.

"You know, Dakota I just don't get you." Sakura, said in a sweet and comforting tone. Dakota turned to face the strawberry blonde with a questionably look in her eye. "You're absolutely gorgeous, but you say you weren't popular where you're from, and you seem so insecure, and just can't figure out why?" "That's a complicated situation to explain, Sakura." Dakota lied. No, it wasn't complicated. In fact, it was really simple, but Dakota didn't want to deal with the same shit anymore. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Please don't feel like I'm hiding things from you, but I'd like to just forget about my life in New York, it was a very bad time for me." Dakota said with a sincere smile on her face.

"This is a new chapter in my life, I'm done dwelling on the past, I just want to look towards the future." Sakura simply smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod, showing that she respected Dakota's choice to withhold her past from her.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this mall is huge." Dakota said with a wide-eyed look on her face. That had to be the understatement of the century, it was gigantic. Four floors and over a hundred stores, not to mention all the booths and stands.<p>

"Hey, they have the fall collection at Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch, we gotta' go and check it out." Sakura said with a squeal, as she grabbed Dakota's hang and began to drag her through the shopping center.

As they made into Hollister, Dakota could smell the overbearing scent of perfume from inside the store, which was dimly-lit, with faux palm trees and pictures topless men and half-naked girls in swimsuits. Obviously it's true when they say that sex sells.

Dakota was glancing through the shirts and hoodies, with her headphones in as her iPhone was set on a custom Pandora station. Sakura was already in the fitting room, either screaming in joy or disgust as to whether the articles of clothing that she was trying on looked good or not.

"Argh, no! This shit is so not bananas!" Sakura screamed in the fitting room as she tossed a random article of clothing over the top of the door towards Dakota. "Really, did you seriously just say that?" Dakota said with a smirk and a raised brow. "You're damn right I did!" Sakura said with a huff.

Suddenly, Dakota felt her phone vibrate, interrupting the flow of music that was being pumped into her headphones. She pulled it out of the compartment in her purse that it was placed in, and pressed the home button. The words on the screen read, 'One Message from Kiba Inuzuka.'

Dakota smiled to herself slightly, but on the inside she squealing like a love struck schoolgirl, as she clicked the green messages icon on the screen of her phone.

_Hey, what r u up 2? U coming to the game tonight?_

_Yeah, I'm coming soon, I'm just out shopping with Sakura for a bit._

_Oh, sounds fun. I'm with Naruto and the other guys prepping for the game. See you soon, k? ;),_

_Okay, can't wait. :)_

Dakota smiled to herself as she read the text messages back to herself over and over again, until she was broken from her trance by Sakura tapping her on the shoulder.

"So, what do you think about this, for tonight, I mean?" Sakura asked her, twirling around. She was wearing a faded denim skirt, almost identical to Dakota's, along with a hot pink hollister polo with while lettering on it, and top it off she had a white camisol undershirt that just barely hid her cleavage.

"Hey, how come you get to look nice and I have to look like a two-dollar hooker?" Dakota stood up and protested. "Well, if you don't like it, why don't you try something on." Sakura said as she turned around and began walking through the store examining the shelves, Dakota trailing fairly close behind her.

"Like, like..." Sakura as said as she was glancing back and forth and numerous articles of clothing. Her right arm was sideways against her stomach, and her left elbow rested in her right palm while her index finger was placed lightly against her mouth.

The strawberry-blonde suddenly gasped, making Dakota jump slightly. "Like this!" Sakura squealed as she pulled a black and white, loose-fitting dress from a clearance rack. "It's the last one in stock as far as I can tell. Here, go try it on!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw the dress into Dakota's hands and began pushing her towards the fitting rooms.

About five minutes later, the door of the fitting room opened and the red-head emerged. The dress fit perfectly, and hung down to the bottom hem of the denim skirt that Sakura had insisted that Dakota wore. It was black, with white trim and embroidery on it, with black spaghetti-straps the tied up around the back of her neck.

"Dakota, you look gorgeous! It's perfect." Dakota blushed slightly, with her arms clasps behind her back, and her head turned slightly to the side. "You really think so?" She said as she smiled ever-so-slightly.

"Yes! Oh!" She said as she glanced at her phone. "We better hurry and cash out so we can get to the salon, the game starts in only a couple of hours." The strawberry-blonde exclaimed.

About an hour later and a half later, Dakota and Sakura were literally running out of the salon to her car. Sakura explained that even though the school was only ten minutes away from the mall, finding a parking spot for the game would be easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I hope we can find a place to park, everyone's going to be pissed if I don't get there on time!" Sakura exclaimed, with worry evident in her voice. She was speeding, passing cars left in right, Dakota could here the other driver's on the road honking at her and yelling curse words out the window, she was easily going twenty miles per hour over the speed limit.<p>

"Jesus Christ, Sakura! Slow down, you're going to get us killed!" Dakota screamed, with a look of terror on her face.

"I don't care, dammit!" Sakura shouted. They finally made it to the school, as she turned into the entrance, her tires screeching loudly.

"Oh my GOD!" Dakota screamed, dragging out the last word in her sentence loudly. Sakura spotted an open parking spot, on the very side of the parking lot right next to the football field. She pulled into the spot at last second, cutting off another car. Sakura slammed on her brakes when she entered the spot, narrowly missing the car parked in front of her.

Dakota opened the passenger side door, falling out onto the parking lot, kissing the pavement and screaming 'land!'

"You're insane! How the Hell is it that you got your license!" Dokata said as she got up, pointing her right index finger at Sakura, having her left hand balled up into a fist.

Sakura shrugged, waving her hands up into the air next to her. "I don't know, I guess I'm just that awesome!" The strawberry-blonde laughed.

"So, Dakota, I see you just witnessed Sakura's road rage first hand, eh?" Dakota heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned around to face a boy wearing baggy jeans, a spitfire shirt and carrying a skateboard next in his right hand. He was short, about Dakota's height, but slightly taller and had wild and untamed hair, similar to Kiba's.

His left hand was clasped to the right one of a girl with long, black hair, with an almost purplish tint to it. Her bangs were straight cross against her brow line, and her eyes were clouded over, almost as if she were blind.

"Kankuro, Hinata!" Sakura squealed, as she ran over to give them both a hug. "Dakota, this is Kankuro, and this is his girlfriend Hinata." Sakura said, introducing both of her friends.

"Nice to meet you both." Dakota smiled, and bowed her head in respect. "We better get down to the field! The game's about start any minute!" Sakura said as she grabbed Dakota's hand a dragged her by her hand towards, the stands, while Kankuro and Hinata trailed slowly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Naruto! Get your damn head in the game!" Sakura stood up and screamed in the stands. Dakota covered her ears with both of her ears with her hands, in an attempt to drown at Sakura's screams along with everyone elses in the stands.<p>

Dakota attempted to watch the game, but in all honesty, she had absolutely no idea what was going on. She never really understood or cared for sports, least of all football.

Kankuro laughed at Dakota's confused look. "I take it your not a football person, huh." He said as he glanced over towards Dakota.

"What, oh, yeah." The red-head laughed. "I'm actually here so I can watch a friend of mine." Dakota said, looking down at the field in an attempt to try and figure out which one was Kiba.

"Really, and who's you're friend?" Kankuro asked her. "Um, Kiba Inuzuka." She said with a blush, her head sinking into her shoulders.

"Oh, so your the girl that Kiba keeps going on about." Kankuro laughed. Dakota had a surprised look on her face, Kiba talked about her. She knew Kiba had a thing for her from what Sakura and Naruto had told her, but he didn't know that he openly voiced his opinion of her.

"R-Really? What exactly what he was saying?" She said with an infatuated look in her eyes. "Yeah, what did he say." Sakura added, as she leaned onto Dakota's shoulders with her arms.

"He just keeps going on about how pretty Dakota is, how nice Dakota is, how awesome Dakota is." Kankuro said, making faces in an attempt to imitate Kiba.

Dakota was stunned, no stunned wasn't the word, she was flattered, and she was nearly suffocated to death by Sakura as she gripped her in a bear hug and squealed.

"Don't worry, Dakota, it's a good thing. I've known Kiba since we were kids, and he's a good guy, no, he's a great guy actually." Kankuro said with a smile, his hand making an 'okay' sign.

Dakota put her hand to her mouth daintily as she chuckled at Kankuro's compliments of Kiba. Suddenly, she heard everyone in the stands cheering and screaming.

_'...and Konoha scores the winning goal!'_ The heard over the loudspeaker. Sakura, Kankuro and Hinata began jumping up down, and Dakota followed them.

* * *

><p>"Konaha wins once again!' Sakura screamed jumping up down. Her, Dakota, Kankuro and Hinata were waiting at the Sakura's car, waiting for Naruto and Kiba to meet up with them so that they could discuss the plans for the party.<p>

"So, Dakota, what kind beer do you like?" Sakura said nudging her shoulder. "Oh, I actually don't really like beer, I'm more of a smirnoff person myself." She said waving her hands in front of her with a slight smirk on her face.

"Boo, that's weak." Sakura laughed. "Well how about liquor?" The strawberry-blonde asked Dakota. "Well, I like Bacardi Dragonberry, Apple and Watermelon Pucker, Peach Snapps, oh, and Jagermeister!"

"...Wow, that's alot of booze, Dakota." Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I used them to make mixers, they're my favorite." Dakota said with her right arm up in the air and her index finger pointing upwards.

"Hey!" The heard a voice calling out from across the parking lot towards the school. They all looked behind them and spotted two, built guys, a blonde and a brunette.

"Looks Like Naruto and Kiba are finally done." Sakura laughed. "Hey." Kiba said, facing Dakota. "Oh, hi." Dakota said with a blush and scratching her left cheek with her index finger.

"Took you long enough!" Sakura huffed at Naruto. "Oh, come on, give me a break, we were sweating like pigs on the field and we needed to shower." Naruto retorted to Sakura.

"Well, I guess that's fair. Hey, where are the rest of the guys?" Sakura asked glancing behind Naruto and Kiba.

"They said that they'd meet us at Naruto's place later." Naruto replied to Sakura.

"Alright then, I guess we'd better go. Come on, Dakota, you can ride with Naruto and I!" Sakura said smiling at Dakota.

"If you seriously think that I'm getting into that car with you after today, you're out you damn mind." Dakota with minor annoyance in her voice. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad." The strawberry-blonde said with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. "Wasn't that bad? You almost killed us you nitwit!" Dakota retorted.

Kiba suddenly stood in between the two of them. "Alright, girls, put you claws away, Dakota's going to ride with me." Kiba said, smiling towards Dakota.

"I-I am?" Dakota said, stuttering. "That sounds great! I guess we'll meet you guys at Naruto's, come on, boo!" Sakura said, grabbing Naruto and forcing him to her car. "Well, we better take off too, we've got some things to take care of before we meet up with you guys. Come on, babe." Kankuro said, swinging his arm over Hinata's shoulder and walking towards his car.

"Well, I'd guess we'd better get going too." Kiba said, smiling and raising his eyebrow at Dakota. "Oh, okay." Dakota said with a blush as she followed Kiba through the parking lot.

The brunette led Dakota towards a large, red Silverado, which seemed to be an older model, probably used. Yet, it seemed like a decent vehicle.

Kiba pulled his keys out of the pocket and unlocked it with the button on his keyring, and opened the passenger door for Dakota. "Well, hop in." He said with a smile.

_'Wow, such a gentlemen, this keeps getting better and better.'_ Dakota thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Kiba was driving down the highway, Dakota sitting in the passenger seat next to him. The kept stealing glances at eachother, every time that Dakota would glance at him out of the corner of her eye, she would turn away and start blushing. However, Evert every time that Dakota would catch Dakota glancing at him, he would simply look away and smirk.<p>

Dakota was...nervous, and that was just to say the least. This was her first time alone with Kiba. It seemed to be almost to good to be true, she had only met him earlier this week, and already he had hit on her and invited her to a party with him.

"Hey, could ya' do me a favor? Open my glovebox and grab my cigarettes, would ya'?" The brunette said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Dakota what shocked at this, he never expected Kiba, a jock, an athlete, to be a smoker. "Uh, sure." She said as she opened the glovebox and grabbed a pack of Marlboro Kings from the compartment and handed it to Kiba's.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, pulling one of the cigarettes out of the box with his teeth. "Oh, you don't mind do ya'?" He said with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"No, not at all, in fact..." Dakota said as she unzipped her purse and began ruffling through her purse, pulling out a pack of Newport one-hundreds.

Kiba gave Dakota a surprised look. "Wow, you don't seem like the smoking type." Kiba said, as he lit his cigarette and inhaled it. "Yeah, well you can blame my big sister Danika for this, I picked it up from her when I was about fourteen." She said as she followed Kiba's example by lighting her own cigarette.

As she lit her cigarette, she took a long drag and inhaled the hot smoke, instantly feeling relaxed as exhaled. She briefly closed her eyes and sank into the polyester of Kiba's passenger seat.

Kiba chuckled at her as he watched her take another drag of her cigarette. He briefly let his perverted side take over his mind, as he took a glance down her frame, seeing her smooth, olive-tone skin shine from the backlights of the meters of his car.

He stopped and gasped inwardly as he noticed strange, horizontal markings on the inside of her upper thighs that were showing from her low skirt.

_Are those...scars?'_ He thought to himself to himself. Dakota fluttered her eyes open from her trance, and noticed the strange face that Kiba was making. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Sorry, didn't mean to eye you up or anything." He said, avoiding eye-contact with Dakota. "It's okay, who said I that I didn't like it?" She said with a laugh and a blush.

Kiba smirked inwardly at Dakota's comment. _'So, I guess she does like me, eh?'_ He thought to himself as he began to slow down to make the turn for Naruto's street.

Kiba pulled into Naruto's driveway. Dakota figured that this was the place, it was even bigger than Dakota's house, it had it's own gate around it and lots of land. They could see numerous cars parked out front and heard loud music coming from inside.

Once Kiba pulled into the driveway, he unlocked his door and asked Dakota to wait in her seat. As he got out of his truck and began to make his way to the passenger door to help Dakota, he couldn't help but wonder...

_'Those scars, did she do those...herself?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it for chapter two. So, what did you guys think? Before you ask, The Idea for a KankuroXHinata pairing randomly popped into my head for some reason, as far as I know, it's not a common pairing. Anyway, I'm going to start working on chapter three tomorrow, and it should be up within a few days after that. **R&R!**

**P.S.** Oh, and for someone reason the document editor isn't working for me, it worked the other day when I posted chapter two, but now it just doesn't, if someone could message me if they know how to fix this, then I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Would You Be My Girl?

**There's Something About Her**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Hey, readers! This is chapter three of 'There's Something About Her! This one is a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I was so impressed with myself that I just couldn't wait to post it! So far I officially have two reviewers now! So, a big thanks to **Wicked Wonders **and **strawberry030 **for reviewing chapter two! This chapter's got lots of fluff, booze, chronic and one a few intense scenes that I hope you all will enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** Kiba attempts to break down Dakota's walls at Naruto's party in an attempt to learn more about her; Dakota becomes inebriated at the party, but when Ino crashes it in attempt to hook up with Kiba, Dakota looses her tempter & all Hell breaks loose; Unable to keep her walls up, Dakota succumbs to her desires for Kiba, but the brunette tells her that he doesn't want to move too fast.

**Rated M (17 & Older): **Obscene Language, sexually explicit scenes, smoking, underage drinking, recreational drug use and typical & not-so-typical angsty, teenage drama. If any of the subjects mentioned bother and/or offend you, then please click the back button on your browser, and find yourself another author's stories to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Would You Be My Girl?<strong>

As Kiba opened his passenger for Dakota, she looked down and was a bit frightened. His truck was a big one, and it was elevated pretty far off the ground.

"Hey, you need a hand?" Kiba said with a smile, offering his hand to Dakota. The red-head reluctantly to his left hand with a blush, as the brunette used to his his right hand to scoop up Dakota at her thighs and lifted her out of the passenger seat.

Dakota gasped inwardly as Kiba lifted her out of the seat and set her down on the pavement of the driveway. As he set her down, their bodies were mere inches apart, and Kiba had both his hands on her upper arms just below Dakota's shoulders. Dakota was looking down and blushing profusely, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked Dakota with a laugh, lowering his face lower towards Dakota. "What? Oh, it's nothing." She said to Kiba look upwards slightly.

"You don't anything to be nervous about with me, Dakota. I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me." Kiba said with a laugh, happy that Dakota was finally make eye contact with him.

"...Okay." Dakota said with a soft smile. Kiba started walking to Naruto front while looking back and motioning the red-head with a smile to follow him.

No sooner than five seconds of Kiba knocking on Naruto's door, it swung open and they both recieved a warm welcome from the blonde.

"Hey, I thought that you guys would never show up. Come on in, the party's just getting started." The Uzumaki said with a smile.

As Kiba and Dakota entered the dwelling, they were almost deafened by the bass of Naruto's sound system. Their were people everywhere, some of the players were still in their football jerseys and the girls still in their cheerleading uniforms.

"Dakota!" She heard a feminine voice scream. She was suddenly caught in another one of Sakura's death grips. "S-Sakura, not again..." The red-head gasped out.

"You and Kiba took a while, is their anything you'd like to share with me?" The strawberry-blonde said with a devilish smirk. Both Dakota and Kiba were blushing madly at at Sakura's invasive question.

"What, no! It was nothing like that, we were just talking." Dakota explained. Naruto came behind Sakura and put her hand around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

"I'm glad you guys could make. Eat, drink and have fun, make yourselves at home." He exclaimed as he pulled Sakura into another room of the house.

"Well, you wanna' drink?" Kiba asked Dakota. "Um, Smirnoff Ice if there is any?" Dakota replied with a slight smile. Kiba went over to one of the coolers that was in the corner on the floor of the kitchen, and pulled out a Smirnoff Ice for Dakota and a Budweiser for himself.

He uncapped the beverage with his teeth and handed it to Dakota, spitting the cap out into the nearby garbage can. "Wow, that was impressive." Dakota said was a laugh. "Oh, that's nothing, you should see me at beer pong." Kiba boasted.

Dakota simply stood their awkwardly, sipping her drink as she felt the carbonation of the beverage tingle in her throat. "So, you want to find somewhere to sit, because i was really hoping that we could, you know, talk and stuff." Kiba said as took a swig of his beer.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said with a smile. Kiba grabbed her hand and headed into the living room, where they say Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Hinata, and the other football players and their respective girlfriends.

As the walked into the room, Dakota couldn't help but glance at Kiba from the rear. He was wearing a grey loose-fitting t-shirt that Said Konoha High School Football, and over it he was wearing a large, black hoodie with the number eighty-nine on the back, and just above it, it said Inuzuka. To top it off, he was wearing baggy, dark khaki shorts that hung low on his hips that barely covered his knees.

As Kiba brought Dakota into Naruto's living room, Dakota couldn't help notice how nice the the blonde's dwelling was, all of the carpets were white, along with the walls. In the living room, there was a large, black leather couch, with two slightly smaller couch on each side of it, along with a large coffee table. All of which was facing a brick fireplace with a giant flat screen television mounted above it.

"Hey, guys! Come and sit down with us, we just rented Bad Teacher!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed towards Naruto's large flat screen.

Sakura was sitting on the main couch that was facing the coffee table and the television set, snuggled up to Naruto. Next to them were Kankuro and Hinata who were also sitting close together on the couch.

Kiba plopped down on the corner of the corner of smaller couch to left of the main one where the two couples were sitting together at, he was slouching and his legs were spread apart with one foot on the coffee table and the other on the floor. Dakota sat down politely on the arm of the couch next to him, crossing her right leg over left one, sipping on her drink.

Kiba, looked over at Dakota with his peripheral vision and smirked. _'So, she likes me, eh? I guess there's only one way to find out.'_ Kiba thought to himself. He leaned over and grabbed Dakota by her waist on pulled her down off the arm of the chair, and put her right in his lap.

Dakota gasped Kiba's impulsive gesture, she was sitting sideways on his lap with her legs propped on the arm of the chair, and her back was being supported by Kiba's left arm.

Dakota slowly looked up, and noticed Kiba staring down her softly. She noticed how deep those pools of brown were, they seemed as if they went on forever. As Dakota was getting lost in Kiba's eyes, she failed to notice that Kiba's nose and hers were only inches apart.

"Hey there." He whispered in a deep, husky and almost seductive voice. "Hi." Dakota whispered back to him. Unable to hold herself back anymore, her body loosened up, and she rested her head in the right crook of Kiba's neck.

As she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, she could feel the heat radiating of Kiba's body, it was so warm and comforting. When he held her like this, she felt so...safe, as if nobody or nothing could hurt her as long as she was in his arms.

She could feel the slight stubble from Kiba's shaven beard against her forehead, making her body tingle as it gently glided across the side of Kiba's face. She gripped onto Kiba's shirt lightly with her left hand, in attempt to pull herself closer to the brunette. As she took a deep breath, she took in Kiba's scent with it. He smelt of Axe Body Spray and cigarettes, and Dakota loved it.

Dakota could hear Sakura and Hinata giggling at them, but she didn't care at this point, Kiba and her might as well be the only ones in the room right now. Everyone's loud chit-chatting and laughter, the bass of the music playing, and sound coming from televison all seemed to just fade away...

* * *

><p>Dakota slowly fluttered eyes opened, glancing back and fourth around the room. Everyone was still sitting in their respective seats on the couches. She noticed that music had died off, which meant either someone shut it off or the playlist had ran it's course.<p>

She looked up to her left, and saw Kiba's head leaned back against the couch, mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Dakota giggled to herself and gently got up as to not wake the brunette from his slumber.

"Psst, Dakota, come with me!" She heard Sakura whisper, motioning her to follow her. Dakota rubbed her eyes groggily and slowly followed her, as she suddenly felt the strawberry-blonde pull her by the arm into a random, unoccupied room.

Dakota noticed that they were in a bathroom, and once Sakura had pulled her in, Dakota closed the door behind her and leant up against the door on her back. "Wow." Dakota sighed with a smile. Sakura jumped up and down, and squealed, pulling Dakota into a tight embrace.

However, this time, Dakota didn't struggle from her grasp, but rather embraced her back with equal happiness. "He really does like me, doesn't he." Dakota said with a smile.

"Yep, I told you, didn't I?" Sakura replied to her. Dakota was absolutely speechless, she couldn't believe that any guy could be so magnetic, so sweet, and so...perfect, and she was the one that he wanted! He was everything that Dakota wanted, everything that she needed.

"Well, I think that I could use one of those mixers about now, how about you Sakura?" Dakota said with laugh, Sakura gasped inwardly. "So, that's what you needed to come out of your shell, eh?" She said, both her and Dakota giggling profusely.

"Don't touch me, Ino!" The both heard an angry, male voice shout.

"What the fuck?" Dakota and Sakura said in unison. Dakota opened the door and both her and Sakura ran out the door the best that they could with their elevated footwear.

When they got to the living room, they saw a disgusted and angered Kiba being felt up by rather sloshed Ino. "Oh, come on baby, don't you remember how good it was the last time?" The bleached-blonde slurred as she stumbled towards Kiba.

Kiba was up against the wall, doing everything physically possible to keep the drunken girl away from him, without having to resort to putting his hands on her. Dakota just stood there in anger, which was being intensified by the alcohol in her system, gritting her teeth and giving Ino the coldest stare possible.

"First of all, Ino, don't call me baby, and second of all, for the one-hundrenth time, no, I don't remember." The brunette said with a glare.

"Seriously, what's that red-headed skank got that I don't have?" Ino said in a drunken huff. "Don't talk about her that way!" Kiba spat back her.

"Hey, thundercunt! Get off of him!" Dakota screamed at the bleached-blonde through gritted teeth. "You, I thought I told you if you came here then there would be a problem!" Ino slurred, turning to face Dakota, almost falling over in her inebriated state.

"I said, get. Off. Of. Him. NOW." Dakota said sternly, with a furious look in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, and if I don't, what are you going to about it?" Ino said with a smirk, slowly moving towards Kiba. Ino had managed to pin him against the wall, attempting to kiss him, but Kiba simply looked away to avoid contact with her lips.

Dakota had it, she was fed up with this girls bullshit, she took the black hair tie from around her right wrist and put her hair up into a tight bun in the middle of the back of her scalp, for she was about to do something very unladylike, and started marching over to Ino.

"DAMMIT, BITCH, I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!" Dakota screamed as loud as she could, grabbing Ino by her ponytail, spinning her around, and giving her a right hook to her jaw. Ino stumbled backwards and fell onto the coffee table, knocking numerous half-empy cans and bottles of alcohol, and falling off of the side of it.

Everyone in the room gasped and was in schock, and Kiba just looked over towards Dakota, and muttered a simple, "holy shit."

Dakota was standing over Ino, huffing and panting anger, glaring daggers. Ino slowly pushed herself off of the ground, and began trembling and growling.

"You...you BITCH!" The bleache-blonde screamed, charging at Dakota and grabbing the back of her bun, pulling her down to the ground with her. When they hit the ground, Dakota grabbed Ino by her ponytail and they both started exchanges blows to each other's heads.

"Ino, get off of her!" Sakura yelled, jumping on top of Ino and grabbing the part of her ponytail that Dokota was gripping, and punching her in the back of her head. They were all screaming curse words back and forth to each other

"Alright, this is getting out of control." Naruto said as he ran over to Sakura and began frantically trying to pull her off of Ino, while Kiba took Dakota and Kankuro took Ino.

After the boys finally pulled the girls away from each other, they were all too exhausted fight back, all except for Ino, who's rage was being fueled by the alcohol in her system.

Kiba had his hands around Dakota's waist, lifting her off the floor with his strength to keep her from trying to charge back at Ino. Dakota simply smirked and put both of her middle fingers up in the air directed at Ino.

Ino, was fuming, desperately trying to escape Kankuro's grasp with the intent of going after Dakota for another round, scratching, clawing and screaming at her, while Sakura was simply gasping for air.

"Kankuro, get her out of here, now!" Naruto yelled towards Kankuro, the brunette simply nodded and began forcibly dragging Ino towards the front door. "This ain't over, Dakota! Just you wait, I'll get mine, you wait and see, bitch!" Ino screamed as Kankuro threw her over his shoulder and exited the front door.

Once Kiba felt that the coast with clear, he gently set Dakota down on the the ground and removed his arms from her waist. Dakota simply huffed and marched over to the couch and sat down, her legs were crossed, along with her hands, and she had a dirty look on her face with her lips pursed tightly together in a frown.

Kiba noticed her frustration and sat down next to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her. Dakota reached her hands behind her head and undid her bun. "I'm fine, It wouldn't have been the first fight that I've gotten into. Hey, you okay over their. Sakura?" He said as he glanced over to the flustered and out-of breath strawberry-blonde.

"Yeah, I'm cool. We make a pretty good team, don't we?" She smiled and said towards Dakota, giving her the thumbs up sign. Dakota smiled and gave the thumbs up sign back towards her in response.

"Sorry about starting a fight in your house, Naruto." Dakota said towards the blonde male, bowing her head in apology. "Eh, don't worry about, if you ask me that girl brought it upon herself." He said with a wink and a smile.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open, and close. Dakota and Sakura turned their attention towards the door, ready to have another round with Ino if she were to walk back in, but, it was just Kankuro.

"Don't worry, she's gone, I called Uchiha and had him drive her home, crazy bitch tried to claw my face off." Kankuro said with a laugh, pointing to the numerous red lines on his face. Hinata got off of her postion on the couch, and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Better?" She said softly with a smile. "Much." The brunette replied, pulling her into a hug around her waist.

"Alright, people! Party's over, close friends only are allowed to stay, so it's time for ya'll to GTFO!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands and pointed towards the front door of his house. Everyone groaned, cursed and made their way out towards the front door of Naruto's house.

The six friends plopped back down on the couch, sunk into the furniture and sighed, still exhausted from breaking up the fight between the three girls.

"Hey, guys. You wanna' get baked?" Kankuro suddenly said out of the dead silence.

"Uh, fuck yeah!" Dakota said in a completely serious tone.

* * *

><p>Dakota, Sakura and Hinata were all laying on a massive lounging bed on Naruto's back patio, cracking up. "C-Can you believe that dumb hoe thought that she could fuck with me?" Dakota laughed towards Sakura.<p>

"I know, right? You sure showed her who's fucking boss around here." Sakura replied with a cackle, giving Dakota a high five. "You mean, WE showed her who's boss around her." Dakota laughed, pointing at Sakura.

"Dude, when you socked her in the face, I was like, hoooooly shit." Hinata laughed towards Dakota. The three girls were so stoned that they could barely hold a coherant conversation without cracking up or forgetting what it is that they were just talking about.

Meanwhile, the three boys were sitting in three separate lawn chairs, passing a joint back and forth amongst themselves, deciding that the girls had enough for one night.

The girls were rolling over back and fourth on the patio bed, giggling and laughing, after what when down tonight tonight in Naruto's living room between Dakota and the bleached-blonde bitch, they needed something to take the edge off of their frustration. Dakota looked over and saw Hinata passing out on the bed due to how high she was.

"Dude." Dakota whispered to Sakura, dragging out her statement. "Did you see the way that Kiba pulled me off her and held me up in the air, he's soooo strong." The red-head chuckled.

"I know, that's what I always say about Naruto." The strawberry-blonde replied to her in a whisper. "I really, really, really like him, Sakura." Dakota said with a smile and a giggle. "You're best friend!" The both said in unison, pulling each other into an awkward hug.

Of course, being stoned, Dakota's mind began jumping from one topic to the next. "Oh my gosh! Do you know what we should do?" Dakota said wide-eyed, jumping and down on her knees on the bed.

"Let's go jump in the pool!" The red-head exclaimed. Sakura gasped as she got up from the bed. "Yes! Let's do it, girl!" Sakura said, no, actually she screamed.

The both got up from the bed and began running towards the in-ground pool connected to Naruto's patio. "Um, girls? What are you doing?" Naruto asked them, noticing that they were taking off from the patio towards the pool.

No sooner than the blonde had asked the two wasted girls that very question, they heard heard to squeals and a loud splash. Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro both got up and ran towards the pool, trying to find the source of splash.

"Dakota? Sakura?" Naruto said running towards the pool, only to find the two girls swimming around the pool, giggling and splashing each other.

"Hey, boys. Come on in, the waters great!" Dakota said, waving her hand to the two boys. "Both of you, get out their now! You're in no state to be swimming." Naruto shouted in a demanding tone.

The two girls groaned. "Oh, alright babe." Sakura said swimming over towards Dakota, grabbing her arm and guiding her over to the pool stairs. As the both exited the pool, they were both soaking wet, not thinking to remove their clothing before jumping in.

"Ooooh, that was fun!" Dakota said with a giggle, as she began ringing out her hair. Sakura stood next to her, crossing her arms across her chest and shivering, apparently the sudden change of temperature when she came in contact with the pool water had killed he her high. While Dakota, on the other hand, simply giggled and she moved from ringing out her hair, to the material of her dress.

Naruto quickly took off his football hoodie and put it around Sakura's shoulders, giving her a smile. "Thanks, baby." Sakura said to him with a nod. Dakota slicked her hair back, successfully pushing all of the wet, loose strands out of her hair, including her blonde, highlighted bangs.

Kiba gasped inwardly as he saw this, this was the first time Dakota had her hair out of her face, revealing her petite forehead, her perfectly plucked and arched black eyebrows, and her left piercing, grey eye. She was absolutely beautiful.

Once she finished drying herself off the best that she could, she looked towards up towards Kiba. He was standing only a few inches from her, hands in his pockets with the thumbs sticking out. His head was arched slightly to left, with his right brow raised.

"So, at what point did you think that it would be a good idea to jump into the pool with your clothes on?" The brunette asked her with a laugh. "Honestly, I wasn't thinking, it was just one of those spur of the moment things. you know?" The red-head replied.

"Achoo!" Dakota gave a small sneeze, she wrapped her arms around her chest. her teeth chattering and her body shivering. "But, honestly, I'm starting to regret it. I'm freezing my ass off over here."

No sooner than Dakota finished her statement, Kiba removed his own black football hoodie and wrapped it around Dakota's shoulders. The red-head smiled at this as she put both her arms through the sleeves.

"Better?" Kiba asked her. "Much." She replied, Kiba grabbed her right hand and clasped it with his own, motioning his head for her to follow her inside.

They both crossed the patio where the lounging bed and the lawn chairs were circled around the outdoor fireplace, it looks Kankuro had already removed all of his paraphernalia from the small table.

As they walked inside, they noticed the two couples sitting inside, drinking bottled water, in attempt to sober up.

"Well, I guess it's about time for us to crash. You four can take the two guest bedrooms up stairs." Naruto said to Kiba, Dokata, Kankuro and Hinata. Dakota eyes went wide she heard this. She was going to be sharing a bed with Kiba, not that she was complaining, but if anything, she was nervous.

"Sounds good, man. I'm exhausted." Kiba said to Naruto, he put his right arm around Dakota's shoulders, and looked down at her. "You coming too?" He asked with a smile, Dakota replied with a nod.

As the turned to go upstairs, Kiba's arm still around her shoulders, she could see Sakura jumping up and down, giving her two thumbs up, mouthing 'YES'

* * *

><p>Once they were in the bedroom, Kiba closed the door behind them and locked it. Dakota was simply facing the bed with her arms crossed and her back to Kiba. She shuddered when she felt both of the brunette's arms grip her waist.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm not pushing you into doing anything with me. If you want I can go sleep downstairs on the co..." Before Kiba could finish his sentence, Dakota had spun around, put both her hands and either side of Kiba's face, and pressed her lips against his.

Kiba tensed in surprise at first, shocked that Dakota made the first mood, he never expected a seemingly shy and awkward girl like her to be so forward. After about a split second he relaxed, and began kissing her back.

Dakota let her hands slide up and down Kiba's chest, feeling his well defined pectoral muscles and his sculpted abdominals, Kiba returned the contact as he once again gently gripped Dakota's small waist with his strong hands.

Dakota gripped tighter onto the brunette's shirt, pulling herself closer to the boy, she was standing on the tips of her toes, as to reach of higher to Kiba's face in an attempt to deepen their kiss.

Kiba got the message, and he slowly gliding his hands down from Dakota's waist to the back of her upper thighs, lifting her up off the ground in one swift motion. She gasped in excitement, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.

The brunette stumbled over to the queen sized bed, with the red-headed girl clinging to his body. Kiba gently set her down on the bed, supporting his weight with both of his muscular arms on either side of Dakota while she still had her arms around his neck and her legs on both side's of the brunette's waist.

Kiba smirked as he continued to kiss Dakota, brushing his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance. Dakota graciously opened her mouth, granted her access. Kiba's dipped his wet muscle deep into the hot, wet cavern, attempting to feel and memorize every crevice of the red-head.

Kiba finally broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. "Listen, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop." Kiba said in a husky voice. He looked down at the red-head, her misty lust filled eyes seemingly showed a sign of her feelings. "It's not you, it's just, I'd like to take you out on a real date first." He said with a soft smile.

Dakota smiled inwardly at this, the more and more that she got to know the brunette, the more and more she liked him.

"Okay, Kiba." She said softly, and with that being said, Kiba lifted Dakota up off the bed, while walking on his knees and gently setting her on the left-side of the bed, still embracing her gently, but still in secure way.

As they lay next to each other, they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, desperately fight the want and need of their sexual frustrations.

"Dakota?" Kiba said softly, almost in a whisper. "Yes, Kiba." Dakota replied with curiosity.

"Would you be my girl?" He asked with a smile. Dakota went wide-eyed at his question, her upper lip folded over her bottom one, almost quivering, as if she were about to start tearing up.

"There's nothing I want more." She said in reply, as she nuzzled into the crook of Kiba's neck. Unable to fight back their exhaustion, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, their you have it! Lot's of fluff, teen partying, and a three-way girl fight! I want to give a big thanks to **strawberry030** for giving me the idea for a fight! **R&R** please!


End file.
